the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nozaki Arakawa
"I would prefer even to fail with honor than win by cheating." 'Approval:' 6/24/15 15 feats (1 banked) Razze v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Nozaki is freakishly tall, though he doesn't have the bulk to make himself intimidating through it. His clothing is generally kept in pristine condition, white with a slightly regal styling to it. As for his personality, he is generally somewhere between aloof and carefree, though he claims that honor is of utmost importance, especially on the battlefield. 'Stats' (Total 121) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 24 ' 'Chakra Levels: 13 ' 'Chakra Control:13 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP:105 Banked: 4 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Gen'ei Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Prime Stealth ' 'Jonin: Legendary Armor ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 15 Banked feats: 1 Passive Feats: * Silent Movements -'''All movements made and attacks done while this is active with the user can be completely silent. * '''Stat up (x3) - +7 Stat points Gen'ei Specialist ''' * '''Hen'i - ' '''The user is covered in a obscure, perplexing hazy sheen, protecting them from incoming damage by confusion. 40 CP, Shields x2 amount invested * '''Zanzou (Afterimage)' - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as Clone, except they stick to the user, cannot be altered in any way and leave if the user stops moving. Using Zanzou gives the user two after images, and copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to shuffle up the afterimages on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. 10/5 * Burā Sutoraiki I/II (2)- 'Through hastened speeds and Gen'ei, the user is able to strike multiple times in the same motion, giving them the ability to make their many attacks appear as though they've only struck once . Functions and follows multiattack rules 20/10 CP '''Prime Stealth ' * '''I See You - '''In order to sneak around with maximum efficiency, the user uses chakra to enhance their senses to a grand degree. The user is able to notice even the smallest changes in their environment now, even able to notice odd vibrations in the ground. 10 cp * '''Enhanced Transformation-Prime Stealth allows the user to perform an advanced transformation, but it still remains even after they've been hurt. Even their chakra network is identical to what they transformed as. 10 cp * Cant Catch Me - 'The user emits a field of chakra with a 20ft radius. This field is invisible to anyone without chakra vision, but those in it can feel a weight of chakra on them. When they are in this field, they are concealed from all normal senses, but thing affected such as rustling grass can still be seen. Even those with chakra vision cannot see through it. X-ray vision can be used to see through the field, but even then the user is still fuzzy and difficult to see. 20 cp * '''Untraceable - '''Prime Stealth grants a passive change to the user's chakra. It is "cloaked" and unable to be found by sensors or seen by dojutsu. It can still be thrown off with genjutsu, stolen and sealed, and those with the Byakugan can still hit their chakra points. This can be briefly turned off if they wish. 20 cp, anti sensing rules. '''Kenjutsu Specialist ' * '''Prance of the Wind(Dance of the Wind Variant) - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. bonus to speed, 20 CP/round * Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to str, 20 cp per round) Equipment *(4) Katana *(3) Chakra PIll *(3) Camouflage *(2) Flash Bomb *Ikiryō, Ethereal Nagamaki *Yurei no Kimono *Fly Trap Scroll (creates a 10 ft radius sticky patch that hampers enemy movements if they enter it or come into contact with it) 1 time use *Terrain alteration scroll - allows the user to adjust the terrain in a single manner, i.e. add a flood, trees, a big rock, etc. 1 time use *20 CP lightning tag. 1 time use *20 CP shield scroll. 1 time use *flash bomb. 1 time use Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 53500 * Ryo left: 16000 'Completed Missions Quest points: 0/12 *'Total: 101' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 4 The search goes on -4 Save the Princess -4 Visit to the Daimyo's -4 Taking Care of Lose Ends -0 (2)' ' B-Rank: 3 OS Four Seasons: Autumn Prelude -3 Cove Smuggler's Cove - 4 OS Prelude to the End -4 Crossroads Meeting -3 C-Rank:6 OS 'The Idol of Raijin' -3 A Surprise Visit' -3' Weapons Cache -4 Chunin A Go -2 Sea Monster Slayers -4 The Girl With Two Hundred Eyes -4 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other:7 Deceit -1 Reemergence-2 Lost Somewhere 11/16/2015 - 3 QP To Nen's Office 11/12/2015 - 2 QP Training in the Mountains -11/11/2015 - 4 QP The Present 11/23/2015 -4 QP After a long day of shopping 12/07/2015-8 QP A town of festivities - 12/06/20151 QP Cave Depressing Times - 12/13/2015 2 QP Continuing with the search - 12/09/2015 1 QP A more suitable Home - 12/20/2015 3 QP Towards Rushing Waters 12/27/2015 -5 QP A Roaring Bonfire - 12/24/2015 5 QP(1 over) Nozaki 6/10/2016 -4QP Ebb and Flow 6/16/2016 -3 QP Lets Eat! -7 6/23/2016 Sitting by the Leaves - 4 (3 over) ' ' 'History and Story' Nozaki comes from the noble clan of the Arakawa. In era's past they we're joined through samurai and shinobi, creating a perplexing clan of their own. The Arakawa follow the traditional ways of the samurai, though they use ninjutsu to aid them in their combat. Members that use genjutsu in battle, or are found practicing it are generally exiled from the clan, as to not bring shame to their family. In his self-imposed exile, he first encountered Rida Namari at his campsite. Quickly making friends with him, they began traveling together, completing missions and growing in strength together. They've yet to go to a festival, which Nozaki wants to change. As a 27 year old 'Genin ' Some time passed since Nozaki reemerged, Midori was the first to re-meet Nozaki and served as a guide for Nozaki to Konoha where he would train to become stronger and learn the ways of the ninja. Midori was kind enough to serve as Nozaki's sensei, and taught him a many things he couldn't learn from books. He also came across the drunk known as Tanyu, a mistake he tries to avoid in future occasions. It was during this time that he started to fix up an old sake hall and re-purpose it. Apart from that, Nozaki not having a purpose figured this the best way to find one, yet, though he met the Hokage and people of the village he felt no loyalty there. Although he dampened a drug-smuggling ring within Konoha and was promoted to Chunin, he resigned as to try and find a purpose elsewhere. Being a 27 year old Chunin is slightly more acceptable, Nozaki left Konoha to go join the Mist. It is not only the most convenient location due to its proximity to the inn that he has close to opening, but aligns the most to Nozaki's beliefs from what he's read about the villages. It is there where he met Dai Terumi, a seemingly kind Genin from the village that led him to the Kage building in order to join the village as a ninja. Relationships Midori- Friend, mentor and sensei. She is the one that brought Nozaki into the hidden world of Ninja's, and between that and her generous teachings he holds her in high regard. Arashi- The alleged past 'Raikage', though, between is general attitude towards life and his incurable amnesia Nozaki has a hard time believing it. Even so, being Midori's lover, or whatever relationship they have going on Nozaki keeps from being to spiteful towards the young Lord Raikage. Tanyu Uzumaki- Quite possibly the most befuddling being Nozaki has come across in all his travels. A first he thought her a hopeless drunk, but after exploring that certain cave the truth came to light, she is incredibly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. Lord Hokage Nenshou Natsuin- Another young Kage, though this one much more deserving of Nozaki's respect. His conversations with him has been short, but he's ultimately not someone Nozaki can see himself serving. Jeanne Gami- An eccentric ninja from Amegakure that earned Nozaki's respect for her accomplishments outside of being a ninja, given her successful business ventures. Apart from that he know relatively nothing about her. Kentaro Uchiha- This one is the alleged Raikage, whom Nozaki can't see himself serving due to his age. The validity of these Kages become less with every one he meets. Dai Terumi- The first person Nozaki has met since arriving at Kirigakure. An undoubtedly kind person, willing to help out a stranger such as Nozaki. Nozrakarundarthveeshtrazhadar- A massive trapdoor spider that Nozaki has become friends with Rida Namari-Travelling companion, possibly friend. Hopefully they'll go to one of those festivals soon Shisai Arashi- Went on a mission with, don't know much about him personally. Kentaro Ucik- Went on a mission with, don't know much about him personally. Category:Character